


Love Talk

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: To fill the silence, the guys talk about girls.





	Love Talk

The monsters’ nest has low lighting and is permeated with the stench of beer. Russell is almost completely certain that they’re going the wrong way and that they’ll have to start backtracking any minute now, running into more monsters along the way.

“We should talk,” he says, and then adds when the others instinctively stiffen: “Not like that. Just… we should talk about something lighthearted. It’s depressing in here.”

“I agree,” Dogma says. “The atmosphere is far too gloomy for my tastes. ...But, I’ve never been the best at starting conversations, even under normal circumstances...”

Kantera nods. “If I were to choose the topic of conversation, it would come around to medicine or stories about my home that none of you would listen to.”

Russell would listen, but he has a point about the other two - Dogma doesn’t listen to Kantera’s stories in revenge for Kantera not listening to his, and Tabasa means well but easily gets confused.

“What did you want to talk about, Russell?” Tabasa asks.

Without thinking too much about it, Russell says, “Girls.”

“...Girls?” Tabasa repeats.

“Isn’t that what guys should talk about when none of the girls are around to listen?” Russell asks.

Dogma says, “I, I have sworn a vow of chastity which I have no desire to break. I won’t be able to contribute much to this discussion.”

“Tabasa and I can cover your part for you,” Kantera says with a smile. “Right, Tabasa?”

Tabasa swallows. “Well… Actually, I’m… not interested in girls…” That last part comes out as barely audible.

“Your choice to ignore such temptations of the flesh is a noble one,” Dogma says, “and will surely be rewarded-”

As Tabasa pulls his hood further down over his face, Kantera interrupts. “Dogma, what he means is that he’s gay.”

“Oh. Oh!” Dogma looks suitably embarrassed. “I… Well. Just ignore me, then.”

“Thanks,” Tabasa says.

Russell tilts his head a little. “What about you, Kantera? Do you like girls?”

“More than either of our companions do,” Kantera says, “but I have no specific women in my heart at the moment. Of those in our town, Yumi isn’t exactly my type - she would walk all over me, I’m afraid.”

Russell nods, and looks back to Tabasa. “Is there anyone you like?”

“I - is now really the time?” Tabasa asks. His face is starting to turn red.

“I’m actually scared to death right now,” Russell says, turning away. “So if you could keep talking about anything at all, that would be great.”

“I do have someone I’m quite fond of,” Kantera says, before the group can lapse into silence. “If this goes well, I may even confess to him.”

“Really?” Tabasa asks. “What is he like?”

“Hmm… He’s kindhearted, and always going out of his way for other people. He tends to believe the best of everyone, and has no natural suspicion in himself,” Kantera says, his smile growing. “He’s a darling, in other words. I would be honored if he would even look my way.”

“I’m sure he’s lucky to have you interested in him!” Tabasa says, voice rising a little. “You’re much better than you think you are, doctor.”

“...Is that so? That bodes well for me, then.”

“Pause the love talk,” Dogma says, no grumpier than usual. “Monsters are straight ahead.”

(Tabasa and Kantera stay at home as Russell investigates the nest himself. It doesn’t matter - the dream collapses without regards to its inhabitants’ unfinished business.)


End file.
